What You Don't See
by MakeMeWoozie
Summary: Hinata wants to change. She wants to be noticed and she doesn't want to be an outcast anymore. At night, she can be anyone, the strong confident girl she wants to be, but by day it's back to the same thing. He helps her change to become noticed, and she changes him along the way without even knowing it. Hinata x ? Read and find out!
Hinata was unlike anyone else her age. She was shy and didn't talk to many people unless she absolutely had to engage in conversation. She was awkward and stumbled over many of her words. She was so shy it made her really hard to approach and hold a chat with, because of that she didn't have many friends, but the friends she had, she cherished greatly.

Hinata's daily appearance consisted of sweatpants or baggy jeans and a baggy T-shirt or sweat shirt. Although she was very skinny it was hard to tell because of all the baggy clothes she wore. Hinata had porcelain skin, not a single blemish on her face, but her most amazing features were her hair and eyes. Hinata's hair was colored a deep violet-blue color and shined gorgeously in the sun. Some may say her hair was oddly colored others that it was mysterious, but beautiful in its own sense. Hinata always wore her hair up in a semi-neat bun she didn't like wearing her hair down because it made her hot with all the additional clothes she wore. She also never wore make-up. _"It's always to hot to wear make up and it makes my face feel heavy."_ she would say.

Transferring to Konoha high in 10th grade, Hinata left behind all her friends. This was a school for both commoners and elite, because the buildings were split into two sections. The north side held mainly just elites and anyone who was smart enough to get in. While the east building held all the commoners or people who weren't the greatest at school. Although it was one school no one had walked the path between the buildings in years until Hinata came. She took both honors and commoners classes and was the only student to walk all alone from building to building. To make matters worse, Hinata arrived in the the middle of the first semester so everyone had already formed there cliques.

It wasn't until the second semester that she had met a brown haired girl named TenTen. TenTen was immediately drawn to Hinata's quiet personality for some unknown reason. TenTen was loud and liked to get into fights some people called her a bit tomboyish.

After that, she had met Gaara and Temari they were brother and sister, but while Gaara was on the quiets side Temari on the other hand was as loud as can be, and she like to starts fight too. With her new friends Hinata vowed that she would be noticed this year that she wouldn't be shy that she would make new friends.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Hinata woke up to the sound of her screeching sister. Falling out of her bed she quickly sat up and answered her sister.

 **(Hinata P.O.V)**

"Y-yes H-Hanabie?"

"Hurry up! I need to get to school!"

 _'School...school? School! I completely forgot today was the first day of school!'_ Hopping out of bed I went searching through my closet for a suitable outfit for school. I pulled out a black pair of sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt. Just as I was about to put my clothes on I remembered what TenTen and Temari said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _"Hinata if you want to be noticed you need to dress like a normal girl, but with your own style. Get it?" TenTen said to Hinata_

 _"She's right" Temari agreed " we can both help you. I'll teach you to talk the part TenTen will teach you to look the part." They both agreed on completely remaking Hinata...she didn't even get a say._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Isighedlooking down at me clothes and seconding to put them back in my closet. Searching deeper into the abyss of clothes I found some of the clothes that TenTen and Tamari bought me over the summer. I picked out a black and dark red short skirt with a black shirt that says 'I Don't Care'. I quickly brushed my hair and run down the stairs, nearly tripping over my feet. Putting on flat black converses I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door expecting Hanabie to be there waiting for me.

"H-Hanabie! C-come o-on"

"Relax nee-chan I never said you were late I just said hurry up. My friends and I wanted to get to school early to check out all our classes." Hanabie smirked mischievously.

"T-That wasn't n-nice." I pouted.

"But I got you out of bed, didn't you."

Sighing dejectedly Hanabie and myself made our way to the middle school, since she was going to 8th grade. I, afterwords would head to the high school. Arriving to the high school after dropping Hanabie off I entered the deserted looking building. Looking around I decided to head to the office to pick up my schedule.

 _'Sigh 'I'll never get used to the size of this place.'_

When I entered the main officethe secretary, Shizunae, directed me to the principles office. I lightly knocked on the door and stepped in when I heard a slurred 'come in'.

"Um T-Tsunade-sama? I-I'm here for m-my s-schedule." I said to our principal. Out relationship goes back to when I was in middle school. She owed my father big time and let me come to this school for free. Unfortunately- "Hinata-chan~. Come in, come in. Hick*" she's an alcoholic.

After Tsunade sobered up a bit we sat down to talk about my schedule. I was a special case because I needed to go between both the schools. After she printed out my schedule and told me which classes are in the north building and south building, she rushed me out the door and and pulled out a bottle of saki from her desk. Sighing I left her to her alcohol and went to find my homeroom.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I arrived at my homeroom a few minutes later and took a seat in the back of the room. Taking out my notebook and headphones, I began doodling little pictures to past the time. I drew a fish, a raven, an explosion, a lollipop, a wooden puppet, and a crane. When the class started filling in I put my headphones away and turned my attention to the three people standing at the door. There was a loud blonde boy, and pink haired girl,and a ravened haired boy. All three of them approached me, the blonde boy sat on my left while the pink haired girl sat to my right. Looking up I saw the raven haired kid glaring down out me.

"Your in my seat" he said roughly. Then stood as if expecting me to move.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath "I-I don't see y-your n-name on i-it." I said without looking up from notebook.

The entire room got silent and everyone's mouths were gaping like fish. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Hahahaha that was great she told you teme! My name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto introduced himself.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura kindly introduced herself to me next.

Looking up towards the raven haired, I expected him to tell me his name next. Instead he just 'tsked' and walked away. Finding another seat on the other side of the classroom, he sat down and continued to glare daggers at me.

"Don't mind him" said Naruto "his name is Uchiha Sasuke, he's always a bastard."

"M-My n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata. It's n-nice to meet y-you" I managed to say.

Naruto and Sakura argued constantly back and forth throughout all of homeroom. On top of that our homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei didn't arrive till the last five minutes of homeroom. He came took attendance and left...but you know. Now I have two new friends so...I couldn't have asked for a better first day of school.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's the first chapter! What did you think? Should it be longer?  
Finally, moving on to pairings  
NaruaHina  
SasuHina  
DeiHina  
SasoHina  
ItaHina  
HidaHina  
PeinHina  
TobiHina  
Okay! I think that's it but if you have any other pairings that I didn't mention feel free to tell me and I'll create a category for them. Also make sure you vote or I can't continue the story please!  
Till next time! Ja ne!


End file.
